


Taken

by weeping_cloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Denmark is not the ex btw, Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), jk, kind of personal venting here?, they’re currently in a relationship, we love a toxic ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_cloud/pseuds/weeping_cloud
Summary: Lukas is alone and decides to check on an ex of his.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of me venting, like the tags said. I feel for anyone else who feels like this. It’s not a good experience at all.

It was Saturday night, and Lukas was alone. 

These days, Lukas was always alone on Saturday nights. Emil was probably out with his friends, and Matthias was definitely out killing himself by drinking his youth away. That thought, of course, made Lukas a hypocrite, because it wasn’t like he didn’t understand addiction. He had his own problems with much worse drugs than Matthias...not like he’d ever say that out loud, though. 

You know, it’d been a long time since Lukas’ Saturday nights weren’t spent alone. He and Emil used to watch movies together every Saturday night. When had that changed? It’d been so long ago that Lukas couldn’t remember. Or maybe the drugs were finally leaving scars on his brain. Either way, it was sad. An even worse thought, though, was that Emil would be moving out the following year. At least Matthias would be here to stay...if he didn’t kill himself or dump Lukas first, of course. However, at this point Lukas had kind of grown numb to Matthias’ drinking, even when he came home with alcohol poisoning. Matthias had made it clear that Lukas couldn’t control his addiction. And who was Lukas to control him?

Of course, the answer to that question was undoubtedly  _ himself _ , because Lukas couldn’t remember a day where he hadn’t been overprotective or controlling. No wonder no one stayed. No wonder Emil wanted to move out. 

_ Well, since the house is empty, I may as well take advantage of that,  _ Lukas thought as he walked to the largest kitchen cabinet. He opened the door and pulled out a cereal box that definitely didn’t have cereal in it. He dumped out the contents, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter falling out and onto the table. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, before beginning the horrible, lung-killing process that was smoking. He never smoked inside when Emil and Matthias were home, and when they came back Lukas knew for sure they’d give him dirty looks for it. They always did. 

With that, Lukas sat down on the couch, pushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes even though he had no company except for the empty house and his cigarettes. The house was completely silent. And eventually the silence got to him, causing him to think thoughts he’d been forbidden to think about. 

He thought about one person in specific that’d hurt him so much, the person that was the gateway drug before all gateway drugs. And he made a futile attempt to stop thinking about this person. But as many people know, toxic exes are hard to not think about. 

What a horribly amazing lover they were, until Lukas didn’t give them enough. They’d yell at Lukas whenever they didn’t feel like they were getting enough attention. They encouraged him to try drugs, which had been and were still ruining his life. They called him a robot. They said he was insufferably indifferent to everything they did. They said that he didn’t really care. They sucked the life out of him.

So why was Lukas overcome by a need to see them? Why, when they were so horrible to him, did he still want to be with them? After all, he was in a happy relationship with Matthias and his heart wouldn’t change that for the world. However, his head had different plans. Was he sick? 

This battle against himself had been a long time coming. Perhaps it was because he had never really gotten closure. 

Before he could stop himself, he’d settled back into the couch cushions and pulled out his phone, going onto his social media and ignoring some flirtatious private messages from some chick who kept hitting on him (she was obviously a scammer, and he wasn’t straight, so honestly she could kiss his ass) and looked up his ex’s account. Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, since his ex had been stalking him on social media and told him off when Lukas changed his status to “taken”) they hadn’t blocked Lukas. His heart fluttered against his will, and he urged it to be quiet and to stop being happy about that. He scrolled through the most recent posts on his ex’s profile. They looked so happy. And then he saw their relationship status and his blood ran cold. 

“Status: Very happily taken <3”

Lukas felt his heart pop like a balloon.

Honestly, why was he surprised? Why was he upset? It didn’t make any sense. Why were there tears welling up in his eyes? 

Why couldn’t his feelings for them just go away? 

They were still there with him, as a ghost, even after their breakup. They were everywhere he looked, everything he felt, and even though his heart beat Matthias’ name, when he wasn’t thinking it still beat their name, too. They’d intoxicated him with their toxicity, and it didn’t seem like they were willing to let go any time soon, even though it seemed that they didn’t care anymore. 

Lukas cried. Loneliness had been okay before. But now the silence simply brought with it sorrow.


End file.
